Percy Jackson-Harry Potter Crossover
by InhabitantofOgygia
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grover wake up and find themselves on a train. They have lost all memories. Suddenly, they find themselves sorted into houses, possessing a wand and lot more... Do not read if you have not read Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and Olympians.


Harry Potter - Percy Jackson Crossover

"Where are we?" asked Percy to Annabeth and Grover, as they walked towards a huge building with four towers at each corner, and a big tree (wait. Was that tree moving?!) shadowing the building.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover (aged 13) had woken up on a train compartment this morning with nothing in their memory but each other's name and the feeling that they should not have been here. They had got to their feet, looking confused and bewildered and had looked out of their compartment to see that children were pouring out of the train, wearing long robes and laughing. Some had big owl cages with them. Before they could ask where the children were going, the train had emptied. "Let's follow them." Said Annabeth.

So they had walked out, and after a long journey had reached the place where they were standing now. The children wearing those long robes had vanished in the building. "Better go in and see." Said Grover. That seemed like the best option so they made their way across the field and reached the huge gates. The gates sprang open by themselves and the three got themselves in.

Inside, it was completely deserted. "That way." Said Percy, pointing to a corridor that went left. After walking for a few minutes, they reached another huge door. "Shall we open it?" asked Grover. Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door. As they went inside, they saw four long tables with benches and those children with long robes feasting merrily until they came in.

Hush fell around everywhere. Even the elderly people sitting at the long table on the far north stared in surprise. Then, the old man with the long beard stood up and said, "Welcome newcomers. If you would please come here." He beckoned them forward, and Percy, Annabeth and Grover found themselves moving forward. They reached to the table and the old man and another woman came over to them. "Who are you?" said the woman, speaking in a low tone. "Um… My name is Percy Jackson and these are my friends, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. We kinda got lost and hoped that, you know, you people could help." Said Percy.

"They have to be, unless they couldn't cross the barriers around the school."said the old man to the woman in black robes. "Sort them." The woman nodded and marched off. "Well, my friends. You have come to the best school of magic in the whole world." Announced the old man, "I am Dumbledore." Percy was wide eyed. "Wait. Magic?" "Yeah. You are wizards." Said Dumbledore simply.

Before they could ask more, the old woman marched in again with a patched and frayed hat and a stool. She placed the stool on the platform and handed the old hat to Annabeth. "Put it on and sit on the stool." Annabeth did as the woman told her. As soon as she put the hat on her head, the hat said (wait, the hat SAID?!), "Griffindor!" The table in the end cheered. Annabeth, looking in surprise at the hat handed it to Grover, who did the same. Once again, the hat roared, "Griffindor!" Finally, it was Percy's turn. He put the hat on and heard the same roaring of "Griffindor!"

"Okay then…" said Dumbledore. "Wait. What is happening? What is this place? And what is Griffindor?" said Grover. "You are at Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. We have four houses, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We offer the best teaching of magic there is." Said Dumbledore. "But we aren't wizards." Said Percy. "Yes you are. If you weren't, you couldn't have been able to get past the invisible barrier. Anyway, you are in my house! I am Professor McGonagall, your house in charge. Now, if you could seat yourself over that table." Said the woman, pointing to the table which had erupted in cheers a few minutes ago.

The three of them made their way across the hall to the table on the far right. They sat on the only three benches left vacant and Annabeth said, "This is wrong. We are not supposed to be here. We are not wizards." Before either of them could reply, a boy sitting next to Percy said, "Don't worry, we all feel like first. Anyway, I am Harry Potter and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. You would be in the third year with us." "Look. We are not wizards. This is a mistake." Said Percy. The girl sitting next to Harry said, "Then who are you? Look, if you were not wizards, you could not have gotten past that barrier. You are not all human. Anyway, Hogwarts is an amazing place. I could give you a tour, Annabeth." "Yeah. Percy, Grover, come with me."

So, Percy, Grover, Harry and Ron went to see the place, while Hermione filled Annabeth with all the news, like the history of wizards, the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort and their past adventures. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were telling there new friends the same things.

"Wait. So Harry Potter is the one to defeat Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"You rescued your god father and he went on a hippogriff to hide?"

"Ron's sister was taken by Tom Riddle?"

"You met You-Know-Who once and you defeated him. Is he dead?"

"Show me that lightning shaped scar!"

A million questions were buzzing in the minds of Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Also, these three told them how they had woken up on a train with no memory. "That has to be a work of someone who could perform the amnesia spell amazingly." Said Hermione. Finally, the six of them met in the Griffindor common room after a full tour of Hogwarts. It really was an amazing place.

"We need to know about our past life." Said Grover. "We will find out. Until then, you should get some sleep. You are tired. Come, we will show you the dormitories." Said Ron, "There is a separate dormitory for boys, and one girls." "Right, we are tired. Meet you in the morning then, Annabeth." Said Percy and he headed to the boys dormitory.

"Hey, Hermione. This must be the newcomer, Annabeth. Hi! I am Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister." Said a girl about one year smaller coming through the door. "Hi. I am Annabeth Chase. How do you do?" said Annabeth, remembering about the story Hermione had told her about Ginny taken by Voldemort." I am fine. You must be tired. Let's go to the dormitory." Said Ginny as she led the way to the girls dormitory.

Meanwhile, Percy and Grover had met someone. "Hello there, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. Welcome to Hogwarts. Look, you need to bunk of classes or anything, just let us know. We will give you a free Nosebleed Nougat!" said the boy, "I am Fred and he is George. We are twins." "I can see that. Hi, Fred and George." Said Grover, holding out his hand. "Look, those are called manners, Ron. You do not know how to respect your elders." Said George to Ron, "He is my smaller brother and a git." Ron groaned and said, "Thank you for the wonderful introduction. Now get lost."

They reached the dormitory and Percy and Grover couldn't resist those comfortable looking beds, and they dropped in the empty ones and went to sleep. Annabeth, in the other dormitory was already deep in sleep.

When Percy woke up the next day, he saw Harry sitting near the window. He slowly crept up and joined him. "Hey, man. Why are you up so early?" asked Percy. Harry grinned and said, "I was answering the letter to Sirius." Percy nodded and said, "I do not know what will I do today in class. I don't have a wand like you do, nor books. And the main thing is that I do not have wizardry. We need to find our past." Harry put his hand on Percy's shoulder and said, "We will help you."

Later, at the breakfast in the Great Hall, they came to meet their fellow Griffindors. There were Fred, George, Ginny and Percy Weasley. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Jackson. Thought about those nosebleed Nougats yet?" said George. "Hi Percy. I am Ginny and, Fred and George, McGonagall knows about those fireworks you set on sixth floor." "Dang it!" shouted the twins and hurried off. "hello Percy, Annabeth and Grover. I am the prefect." Said Percy Weasley, beaming in delight.

After meeting about three dozen people, Percy, Annabeth and Grover were taken to their first ever class, Potions. "Bad luck with that. Snape's the worst teacher in the world." Said Ron, snorting in disgust. They made their way to the dungeons, where Potions classes were held. "Newcomers, sit at that table in the end next to Weasley." Said Snape.

They seated themselves and waited for further instructions. "You will all make the potion of amnesia today." Said Snape, sneering at Percy, Annabeth and Grover. "Page thirty two. The supplies will be in the back room. Newcomers, share books with your table mates. I expect Miss Granger not to whisper instructions. Start." Percy, sharing the book with Hermione said to her in a low voice, "He is mad." Hermione smiled at his frank way. "Yep. You are right. Make the potion correctly or die." She said, and then set to work. Percy tried to follow the instructions correctly, but his potion was disaster.

"Horrible! You are even worse than Longbottom! The colour of the potion till now should be green, but yours is hot pink. You too Grover. And Annabeth's potion isn't much good too." Said Snape, "I will need better work in the next class."

"Old bat! Does he even know how hard it is to chop lettuce in the exact correct length?" said Grover, as they walked towards their next class, History of Magic. Harry laughed and said, "You wait. Binns is even worse."

They reached the classroom and their teacher, the ghost Binns drifted through the blackboard. "Today, we will study something out of course." The class groaned. "We will study Greek history." Said Binns, and his eyes settled at Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"Long before our time, was a time when the Titans ruled. Their head was Kronos, a force so evil that he swallowed his own children. But finally, he was defeated by his children, Zeus, Posiedon and Hades. These three brothers then defeated the other Titans. Thus, formed the Olympian council. Zeus, the god of sky. Posiedon, the god of sea. Hades, the god of the Underworld. Hera, the goddess of heaven. Demeter, the goddess of crop. Hestia, the goddess of the hearth. Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Artemis, goddess of hunters. Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths. Dionysus, god of wine. Apollo, god of archery. Hermes, god of roads. Ares, god of war. These gods had children with mortals and these children were known as demigods, half-human, half-god and all heroes."

The bell rang. For the first time, the class was disappointed. "That was the first intresting lesson Binns ever taught us." Said Ron. "I did not know many things that he said. But it was all very enlightening." Commented Hermione. But Percy wasn't listening. He was thinking about Binns lecture and his eyes settling on him. Suddenly, a piece of his brain clunked in place and he stopped dead.

"Percy, what happened?"asked Annabeth. "He knows our past. Binns knows our past. Come on." He grabbed Annabeth and Grover and said to Harry, Hermione and Ron, "You wanna come?" they grinned and said, "Of course!"

They hurried down the corridor back to the classroom. They found Binns correcting essays. They burst I the classroom and Percy said, "I know you know about my past. Tell me." Binns grinned and said, "Well, Percy. I do know but you have to do a work for me to know." "We are not doing any work, man. Tell us straight." Said Grover.

"Okay then. No work, no memory." Binns turned to go, but Percy said, "Tell us what to do." Binns stopped and grinned, "I dropped my locket in the Ravenclaw room. Fetch that for me and I will give you your memory. Deal?" Percy looked at Harry and Harry nodded. "Deal." Then they hurried out of the room. "Well. How will we do it?" asked Annabeth.

They looked at Hermione who said, "Okay. So, Harry, Percy and Annabeth will break into Snape's backroom, where he keeps supply of the Polyjuice potion. The potion that can make us in a shape of humans that we desire. Meanwhile, Grover, Ron and me will take some hairs of six Ravenclaws and make sure that those six are disposed off for a while. Then, we will meet in the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor and drink the potions and enter the common room, get the locket in one hour or the effects of the potion will wear off, and go. All right?"

The other five were impressed. "That is fine. But what about the password to the Ravenclaw common room?" asked Harry. "That'll be my job." Said Annabeth. A bell rang for lunch. "Come on."

The next morning, they all woke up except Ron who had to be literally dragged out of bed. "Why do we have to do this on a Sunday?"grumbled Ron as he slowly brushed his teeth. "Come on, slowpoke." Said Grover, who was already dressed. They finally met at the deserted corridor outside the Griffindor tower portrait.

"Okay. So, Harry, Ron and Annabeth to a raid of Snape's back room, while Ron, Grover and me to ambush some Ravenclaws. We meet here in exactly one hour."said Hermione and they went their ways.

Harry, Percy and Annabeth reached Snape's office and Harry pulled out his invisibility Cloak. "That is so cool."said Annabeth. They went inside slowly, wearing the cloak. Snape was there, drinking pumpkin juice and reading some parchment. They rushed out and pulled off the cloak.

"We have to make him go out of the room, so that we can raid the potion." Said Percy. Harry suddenly grinned and said, "That's on me. I will go in tell him that I have accidently used a spell on Draco Malfoy and he is in extreme pain. Then he will shout at me and go the crime scene. While you guys will steal the Polyjuice potion. It is labeled and kept on the third shelf to the right. Okay?"

He handed them the cloak and went inside where he did an Oscar award performance, stammering on the correct moments and looking so guilty that Percy believed him for a moment. They saw Snape shouting at Harry and storming out of the room, taking Harry along with him. "Hope he thinks something to escape." Said Annabeth as Snape and Harry went down the corridor.

"Come on." Said Percy. They went inside the backroom and looked around. "Okay, so the third shelf on the right is this and… here it is!"said Percy grinning as he picked up the bottle labeled Polyjuice potion. They were about to open the door, when they heard Snape coming back in the room, lecturing Harry. "How can you think that you have injured Malfoy, when you had just given that Peeves a horrible nosebleed? Ashamed. You will have detention. Next Saturday in my office."

Percy looked at Annabeth and mouthed, 'come on'. The put on the cloak and came out into Snape's office just as he was dismissing Harry. They also slowly made their way to the door and when they reached out, all three breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Grover and Ron were busy with bodies of six Ravenclaws at their feet, whom Hermione had put a one day sleeping charm. They heaved the bodies in the broom cupboard and pulled out hairs. "Done. That was a piece of cake."said Grover. Just then, a voice from behind them said, "What are you doing here?" It was Filch, the grumpy old caretaker. "Well, we were just cleaning the broomstick cupboard." Said Hermione.

"Let me also see." Said Filch, moving forward. Suddenly, Hermione said, "Wait. Is that the sound of Mrs. Norris whining?" Filch gave a gasp and hobbled back the corridor. "Phew… Come on, it's nearly an hour. They made their way to the Griffindor tower and found Percy, Annabeth and Harry already there, waiting.

Hermione finished the potion, hair and all and handed everyone a glass. They drank up and started changing. Soon, they were six Ravenclaws dressed in robes and blue scarfs.

They quickly shared their stories and went to the Ravenclaw common room. "Now, you all stay here, I will find the password." said Annabeth and hurried off. She went to the grounds and went straight to a group of Ravenclaws and said, "Hey guys! I forget the password. Mind helping?" the Ravenclaws laughed and said, "The password is frosdew." Annabeth sighed and said, "Thanks a lot. Love you guys." Then she joined her friends in front of the Ravenclaw entrance and said the password. Her friends looked impressed.

They made their way into the common room and some fellow Ravenclaws shouted greetings to them. "Now, where to for the locket?" asked Ron. "I guess we should try searching the whole common room first, then the dormitories." Said Percy and they set to the job of combing every corner of the huge common room, but no luck. Then, they moved to the dormitories and literally striped the room down. But, it was the girls who found the locket. Unfortunately, it was stuck under a bed and the bed wouln't budge.

The boys couldn't help as whenever they tried o climb the stairs to the girls dormitory, the stairs turned into the slide, and they tumbled down. "Ah… wait, accio locket." Said Hermione and the locket tried to move but it was tuck under the weight of the bed. It also didn't help that someone was sleeping on the bed. Finally, the girls managed to take it out, but it accidently flew out of the window and into the pond.

"Oops."said Hermione, looking down at the pond. "Please pond, throw back the locket." Murmured Percy. Suddenly, water rose from the pond straight to the window of Ravenclaw tower and splashed in, wetting everything and flinging the locket to Percy. Everyone stare at him. "what was that?" asked Ron. "Doesn't matter."Said Percy, "Lets go get our memories back."

They got out of the tower and the effects started to wear off and they looked their normal selves. They found Binns drifting around the second floor. "We have got the locket. Now the memories." Said Percy. Binns grinned(yet again!) and said, "You have done well. Well, here we go-

A half-blood of the three eldest gods,

Shall reach 16 against all odds.

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus, preserve or raze…"

As soon as Binns finished, Percy's memories came flooding back. Camp-halfblood. Chiron. The gods. His father. The lightning thief. Sea of monsters. Tyson. And most of all, Kronos. Annabeth and Grover nust also have remembered because their eyes widened. "Um… do you remember something?" asked Hermione tentively.

Percy raised his eyes and said, "I remember a lot. But first you will tell me how do you know us?" He looked around at Binns. "I am a ghost. I eavesdrop people and I heard all about greek gods and you all. I decided I need to check you, so I made you forget everything and come here. Also, it was time for the wizards and the half-bloods to meet because soon you will face a problem you cannot solve alone." Said Binns. "Wait a second. Half-bloods! Half-gods! You are sons and daughters of the gods!"exclaimed Hermione. "Yeah. I am the son of Posiedon, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. What you heard just know was a prophesy about me, destined to fight Kronos."

When they looked around, Binns had gone. "Come. Now it is our time to tell you our story." Said Annabeth and they settled down to talk

"You met the Olympians!"

"Where is Camp-Half blood?"

"You really are the son of Posiedon?"

"Grover, your goat legs are freaking me out."

"I would like to meet Chiron."

"Tyson is so cute!"

"This Luke doesn't sound good."

"Wait, so the Bermuda triangle is actually the sea of monsters?"

"Poor Thalia."

"You took the weight of the sky!"

They also discussed about the problem Binns were a million more questions. Finally, Percy said, "We need to get to Manhattan." Harry nodded and said, "Come on." He laid them to Dumbledore's office and they had to repeat their whole story to him, who was just as bewildered as Harry, Ron and Hermione. "That's fantastic! All these Greek myths are true! Anyway, we need to get you to Camp-Half blood."

He picked up a mirror and murmured 'portus'. It glowed and Dumbledore instructed them to put their fingers on it. Percy, Annabeth and Grover bid goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione with many promises to meet again.

Finally they put their fingers on the mirror and the world dissolved around them. When the world came back into focus, they were standing in front of the entrance to Camp-half blood. "Welcome home!" said Percy and he, Annabeth and Grover walked back to their old life…

THE END


End file.
